Iron Hard Love
by Trisk Sanmaho
Summary: Levy and Gajeel have been growing closer over time, now the Iron Dragon Slayer wants to take the relationship to the next stage. (Warning; Spoilers, lemons, and bdsm up ahead) (Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima)


Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I've posted any stories but I've been working on both this new story and chapter 17 of "I Found You" for a long time and they're both quite kinky, so I hope you enjoy them! Also since this story involves BDSM I know there is a huge amount of controversy over consent, I fully understand that and I hope none of this seems like going over limits or abuse. I have tried my best to show that Levy is consenting, despite some dialogue that, in retrospect, may seem a little bit careless. Either way I hope you like the new story!

•••

In the heart of Fiore there is a chain of mountains that rise defiantly against the sky; they wear green cloaks of forest around their feet which thin out to reveal the tough gray rock that is their skin. Their peaks are crowned with wispy white snow like the ivory hair of old sages. These old men shiver with life, from Gorians and Wyverns roaming their crown to the herds of deer and their hunters that make their homes in the foothills. At any moment these animals go about their regular lives-scavenging, hunting, or being food-but on this particular day there is a break of the cycle. A voice tears through the trees and sends the herds scattering, both prey and predator break away from their usual lives to flee from this terrifying sound. A hunter curses as the deer he had been tracking tears into the undergrowth.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Levy was fuming, her teeth grinding and her brow furrowed. At the other end of her fatal stare sat Gajeel, lounging on the floor next to the crater where, not a minute ago, a priceless book of alchemy had been kept locked away behind layers of protective runes.

"Jeez calm down pipsqueak," the iron studded man laughed, "you'll have an anxiety attack and I'm the one who'll have to lug you back to the guild."

Levy howled in frustration, "First you kick Freed off this mission even though I expressly said I needed his help on those runes, then you destroy the book we were sent to retrieve, and now you don't even have the presence of mind to feel bad about obliterating a priceless artifact? WHERE DO YOU GET OFF YOU FUCKING PRICK?!"

"There are too many easy jokes to make about that so I'll just cut to the chase," Gajeel stood, smirking,brushed his coat off and pulled the book in question out of inside his jacket.

Levy's face lit up and she lunged for the book, but Gajeel just lifted his arm and easily dangled it over her head. The little bluenette jumped a few times in frustration, shouting as she did, "Give it here, how the hell didn't you destroy it?"

The man grinned and dropped the book into his mission partner's hands, "You of all people should know that no one would lock a book like this away without putting some serious shield spells on it. But you've been a bit forgetful recently, mind if I ask why that is?"

Levy felt her cheeks heat up, so she just turned and began to walk away, pretending the obnoxious hunk wasn't there.

"Hey it's rude not to answer when someone asks you a question!" Gajeel strode beside her and noticed her reddening cheeks. At this he smirked and cut her off, towering over her petite form, "I thought Juvia was spouting nonsense, but it's true isn't it?"

Levy's cheeks flushed with blood, he couldn't possibly have gotten Juvia to tell him what had slipped from her lips in the hot springs. Filled with terror, she stammered, "W-What have you heard?"

 _Gee-hee_

Gajeel's grin expanded as his deepest wish was answered by his guild mate's pink cheeks; Levy was into him, he had his chance!

"Well I got Juvia drunk on a mission and had her spill the beans about you, it was the only way I could get her to admit it."

Levy cringed but felt the same cloying sensation Gajeel always brought up within her. The Dragon Slayer knelt down and purred,

"You've been having some naughty thoughts haven't you Miss Levy McGarden?"

"No!" She blurted out instinctively, backing away from Gajeel, as if to escape the heat he caused within her, "Th-That's a lie!"

Gajeel chuckled softly, almost cruelly, which somehow made the tension within Levy roar louder, feeling as if her clothes were constricting her breathing, "Levy, your cheeks are redder than Erza's hair."

She ran.

She couldn't figure out why, but she felt the sudden need to be alone. Was she angry? Was she scared? One thing she truly could feel was confusion… and that furious heat in her core. She ran until she couldn't take another step. While she caught her breath, Levy looked around and listened.

She was alone.

Levy let herself collapse against a tree and breathed heavily. An unwelcome male voice crept into the back of her mind; the familiar presence whispered the same it always did when she heard it in her head.

 _You know you want me Levy, you want me to own you…_

 _No… I… I don't want that?_

 _Of course you don't, but that's the point, I'm your guiltiest pleasure. And you know what you're going to do… don't you?_

 _I… Yes Sir…_

 _Good girl, now enjoy yourself_

Levy didn't answer the voice, at least not with words, she was already moaning softly as her hand worked the soft wetness inside her panties. The other slipped up into her top, gently kneading her tiny breasts at first, then shifting to softly pinching her rock hard nipple. She could see him in her head, her tiny body completely overshadowed by his powerful mass of muscles. His fingers tore apart her clothes and his greedy lips quickly found her throat, biting gently but firmly into her pale flesh. The real Levy bucked her hips as she drove herself to a furious orgasm, her panties soaking through as she cried meekly;

"Oh Master… Gajeel, please give me more..."

"Careful what you wish for shrimp."

Levy's eyes shot open and her heart dropped.

Gajeel was staring right at her, leaning against a tree with the shadow of a smirk. Levy's face blanched and she struggled to get her clothes back on while stammering.

"Loo-Look away! This is none of your business!"

Gajeel chuckled softly, "Gee hee… Well I was going to turn back until I heard my name, I'm pretty sure it must be my business now…"

He approached her slowly, his eyes fixed firmly on hers. Levy's breath deepened and she backed straight into the tree, but despite all her trepidations a large part of her wanted him to move closer, to touch her, to kiss her. He placed a hand on her hip, leaning down, his lips finally touching her neck so softly.

Then it all happened so fast; the teeth biting roughly into her neck, the knee coming up to press into her groin, the hands on her hips pulling her into him. It was amazing, her heart beat in terror but all she could think was; _More, I want more…_

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the pressure of his stiffness between her thighs, moaning as he sucked and nipped at her neck. The hands on her waist quickly moved down to grope her ass, her breaths deepening quickly as she grew more and more wet.

Until he just stopped.

He backed away from her and she slid back down the trunk and sat hard on the ground, her legs weak from the sudden rush. For a moment she just stared into space, basking in the glow of their heated exchange. However that was quickly overshadowed by sudden rage,

"What the fuck was that?!" she exclaimed, standing and straightening her clothes, feeling the rush of blood in her cheeks.

"Nothing…" Gajeel chuckled as he walked away, stopping only to look back with an iron grin, "Just proving a point."

Levy simply bit her lip, hesitating before following her guildmate to the place where they had left their bags. She felt incredibly nervous, but deep down, she had a ravenous hunger for more.

And she knew she would do anything for more.


End file.
